Angel from My Nightmare
by GrayFaceNoName
Summary: Taking this from a role play that I decided to expand on with permission from the other person that I played this storyline out with. The story of Barriel and how they went from absolute strangers to two men sharing a love that only they understand. Rated M for down the road content and language.


**So first few chapters are going to be sort of lame. First one really sucks because it just gives the slight introduction of things. Apologies it will get better and future chapters will be much longer than this sad first chapter.**

"So have ya heard about the new kid?" Sheamus was sitting next to best friend Wade discussing one of the rookies that was heading into FCW. They both have become accustomed of talking with each other over the years along with Drew. Who else could he possibly bond with so well that had to fly thousands of miles to obtain the dream of becoming a wrestler for one of the biggest companies. The two men found it hilarious their television try out was as security guards a few years back but it got them to where they were now.

"No not really, been tied up with Drew and trying to work as a team in the ring. Bastard drives me up a wall. I don't know how the hell you deal with him." Wade was finishing up his lunch and reading the script for the next few tapings. "So what about him?"

"He's from South Africa, first guy to ever be signed from there. Guess the hire ups must like em' or something. Heard he was good in the ring a little strange though considering he broke up with his girlfriend from back home, who was a ten. Tall, blonde and legs." The Irishman wiggled his eyebrows and Wade shook his head. "I heard he's just finishing up down the hallway with some of the basics. We should go measure up the guy and see what management decided to hire." With that Sheamus stood up and waited for his friend. Reluctantly Wade got up as well, rolling up the script and placing it in his back pocket. The two headed out of the room and down the hall where they had the studio set up for photos. For one of them that brief meeting would change their life, forever.

Fidgeting, Justin wasn't used to a lot of the things since arriving in America. He was getting the hang of speaking English fluently but was still struggling, a lot. He nodded his head shaking one of the promoters hands before starting his first photoshoot with the company. They told him to act natural, it was just a few shots they were getting to throw up on the website. Justin was in a pinstripe suit that had studs along the pockets, he was asked to come dressy but with his own twist. He removed his suit jacket to take off his dress shirt. Coming from a huge modeling background he knew it would go over well with the female fans. He swung the jacket over his shoulder smiling coyly to the camera.

"Love it, you don't even have to have me tell you where to stand. Thank god someone who knows what to do for once." The photographer was eating up Justin's poses and after a few minutes he became comfortable. He didn't even realized he was being watched from the entrance of the room.

Wade was leaning his back on the doorframe looking the guy up and down scoffing. Sheamus was standing and tilted his head turning to his friend.

"So what do you think? He looks more like a supermodel than a wrestler." Sheamus folded his arms across his chest.

"Eye candy, that's what he probably is going to be for the company while we do the grunt work. I have no clue why the hell they would hire a pretty boy like that." Wade looked away from Justin who was having fun with the camera and kept chit chatting with Sheamus. _He looks like a stripper. I think I am going to be so annoyed with this guy._

Justin paused for a moment when his attention was drawn to the doorway. His heart stopped the second he laid eyes on him, he was slender with semi short brunette curled locks. His skin was pale but not as much as the guy that stood next to him, Justin couldn't stop staring. The way his hands gestured while speaking, he faintly heard an accent from him too. Just then Wade laughed and shoved at Sheamus so he could stand up, Justin caught a glimpse of his smile and he nearly melted. Boy, he really was tall and his body frame was astounding. _He looks like a god. I think I am going to be so in love with this guy._


End file.
